Regret
by Azkadellio
Summary: Tired of seeing her boyfriend and occasional friend/enemy talking all the time, Jade devises a plan to scare Tori. What she doesn't plan, was something horrible happening to the half-Latina. T for language and slight violence. No pairings, though it starts with Bade. Hint of Jori friendship towards the end, maybe more. One-shot.


**This is a long one-shot I thought up while watching the season six finale of **_**'Sons Of Anarchy'**_**. If you haven't seen that show yet, I recommend it. It's an awesome show.**

**I have another couple of one-shots/fics planned. One is a crossover where the Sons meet the **_**'VicTORious'**_** cast. The other is a fusion of sorts, where the Sons are actually called the 'Daughters Of Anarchy'. Both are Jori, but that's about it. I doubt I'll write them, since I don't know a lot about motorcycle clubs or anything.**

**If anyone is interested in writing them, let me know, and I'll send you the basic outline I have for them. It's not much, but hopefully enough to at least get a start.**

**Now, as for this one, it's influenced by the first chapter of **_**'Jori: We Are A Secret'**_** by Paperball, where it mentioned Jade throwing scissors at Tori. In this, as a retaliation of sorts for Jade thinking Jade is after Beck, she throws scissors to scare her. I start off with three segments. The first is what Jade planned and what happens in her original plan. The second is what actually happens, and the third takes place after.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**Jade POV**

**Part One: The Plan**

I watch as Vega 'talks' with Beck. It's been a few weeks since Beck and I have gotten back together at the Full Moon Jam. Since then, Vega's been a little distant with us, Beck and me especially, and when she thinks I'm not around, I catch her being awfully close to Beck. I can never hear what they're saying, but the awkward smile on Beck's face when she walks away doesn't tell me anything good.

As I watch them, my mind starts to wonder into a dark place for me, a place I rarely let myself go to.

In my right hand are the scissors Cat got me for Christmas, the ones from _'The Scissoring'_. With a smirk, I lift the scissors up and hold them beside my right ear, the way a knife thrower tends to do before letting the blade fly.

And just like a knife thrower, I throw the scissors at her, aiming for the spot beside her head, scaring her.

Just like I aim, the scissors soar through the hallway and land point first into the metal locker, an inch away from her head.

Of course, she freaks out and runs away, not looking behind her as she flees.

"Jade, what the hell was that?" Beck asks me, walking up to me.

"I'm tired of that little bitch hitting on you." I say, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the janitor's closet where I push him against the ladder, close and lock the door, and the two of us fuck, with me scratching him and telling him he's mine.

**Part Two: What Actually Happens**

Just like I planned, I pull my arm back and get ready to throw my scissors at her. What I don't plan, is Cat running by. Hesitating, I hold my arm back until she passes. Once she's out of the way, I let my scissors fly. My hesitation to not hit Cat comes at a bigger price than I thought.

In the short time I waited, Vega turned her head and went to walk away from Beck. Because of that, the scissors fly and end up getting stuck in her arm, close to her shoulder, the sharp metal blades imbedding themselves into her arm.

Quickly dropping and screaming in pain, Vega leans against the wall, her hand trying in vain to pull the scissors out of her, wincing each time she fails.

"Tori!" Beck calls, dropping beside her, checking her arm. "Cat, go get Nurse Kotter." He tells the worried redhead, who I didn't even see running up to the downed half-Latina.

"What the fuck, West?!" I hear beside me before I'm pushed against the wall, missing everyone around me in my daze from what just happened. Looking over at who shoved me, I see a pissed of Andre Harris, Vega's best friend, glaring at me.

"It wasn't supposed to hit her." I say, shaking my head.

"Well it did." Andre says, shoving me against the wall again.

I stand against the wall, staring at Vega as the majority of the school crowds around her, Cat long gone to get the school nurse.

"Why did she move?" I ask myself as I slide down the wall, Vega going out of sight as people surround her.

**Part Three: The Backlash**

I stand in the principal's office, staring at Principal Helen before me. "Now, tell me why a pair of scissors, a pair Miss Valentine openly gave you last Christmas, found their way into Miss Vega's arm?" Helen asks, eyes locked with mine.

"I just wanted to scare her." I say, not believing what happened.

"Oh, you scared her alright." Helen says, her face eerily calm, her eyes showing her anger at my actions, worry for Vega, and disappointment in me. "The damage to her arm might mean she'll be unable to use her arm anymore. The blood loss was minimal, thankfully, with Nurse Kotter getting to her in time. She's at the hospital, her cop father and lawyer mother comforting her, while her sister is on a witch hunt for your head." She informs me, standing up. "Because of this, you are expelled from Hollywood Arts High School, and will deal with the cops for this." She tells me, moving to stand in front of me. "Leave my office, and there is a cop outside who will escort you." She says, the calm façade slipping as she glares at me.

I don't say anything to that. I simply stand up and leave. As dark as I am, I never purposely hurt someone.

"Why did you throw the scissors at Tori?" Cat asks me as I leave the principal's office, a uniformed officer waiting for me outside the office, as she runs up to me and my police escort.

"I just wanted to scare her, mess with her for flirting with Beck all the time." I say, clearing my throat. "But she moved. She wasn't supposed to move. Why did she move?" I ask, starting to mumble.

"Silence, Miss West." The officer, the one I recognize as the one who came to check on Vega during that whole 'Ponnie' thing, the one who made a flirty comment about his partner's wife, says as she starts to drag me to the doors.

"West!" I hear from behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Trina Vega stomping towards me, absolute anger in her eyes. "You're dead, bitch." She fumes, getting ready to punch me.

"Stop, Trina." The officer, Gary if I remember correctly, says, stopping Trina from beating me to Hell and back.

"Why? She fucking threw scissors at MY baby sister. I'm going to rip her fucking head off." Trina says, only being stopped by Gary grabbing her around the waist.

"Then you'll be in jail for murder, and then what would Tori think?" Gary says, squirming with the elder Vega sister in his arms.

"For Tori, you'll live to talk to the cops. But so help me God, if you walk out of that station, the entire LAPD won't be able to stop me from tearing you limb from limb." Trina says darkly, pulling herself out of Gary's grip and walking past me, giving me a hard shoulder check, making me stumble back.

After we watch Trina leave, Gary guides me out of the school. As he takes me to his car, I see Trina's car pull out of the parking lot, tires screeching as she turns towards the closest hospital.

"Fuck." I say when everything starts to catch up to me, making me collapse in the back seat of the cop car.

Almost three hours later, I'm sitting in an interrogation room after telling to officer in charge of the case, a close family friend of the Vega's I noted, my head down.

"West. You're coming with us." Another officer, this one a tallish woman with dark skin, resembling Andre's, says as she opens the door, two other female officers standing in the hallway, one with a set of handcuffs.

Standing up, I walk over to her and stop at the doorway, where the dark skinned officer takes the cuffs from her partner and puts them on my wrists. Half dragging, half carrying me away, I'm led to another room and pushed into an uncomfortable metal chair as I wait. From what the officer in charge told me, I was being arrested for attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon, as well as it being pre-meditated, with me having the scissors and admitting I was planning it for a short moment before throwing them at her.

"Jade." I hear a deep voice say from the doorway the cops just left a moment ago.

"Dad?" I say, staring at him, not believing my eyes. "What are you…"

"Why did I get a call from the LAPD telling me my daughter was arrested for attacking a fellow student?" He asks in the West deadpan, staring at me.

"I didn't mean to attack her. I just wanted to scare her." I say in defense, hoping my father, one of the best lawyers in California, well help, but doubting it. We were never close, even before I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts and be a writer.

"You realize there is little I can do." My dad says, making no move to comfort me. "Were you aware her mother, a Miss Holly Vega, works at my firm with me?" He asks simply.

"What? Since when?" I ask, starting to shake my head.

"She was very upset when she found out her daughter was injured. More-so when it was discovered that her boss's daughter was the one who caused it." Dad says, ignoring my question.

"I'm sorry." I say, starting to cry a bit.

I don't notice him leaving. When the cops come to pick me up a few minutes later, he's gone, probably on his way back to his law office by now, and I'm led out.

"Where are we going?" I ask numbly as we drive in the opposite direction of the jail, where I thought they'd be sending me.

"The hospital." The driver, the dark skinned cop who I learned was named Lieutenant Jordan, answers as she takes a tun.

"Why? I'm not injured." I say, head down, my mind starting to shut down from what I did.

"Officer Vega called while you were in interrogation." Lieutenant Jordan answers as she drives. "Apparently, Tori wants to talk to you." She informs.

"Why? She has to despise me for what I did. I know everyone else does." I ask, no emotion in my voice.

"Don't ask me. I'm just doing what Officer Vega asked." Lt. Jordan says. "Now shut up. I'd rather not talk to the girl who attacked Tori for no reason." She says with some slight anger in her voice.

A little over ten minutes later, we pull into the hospital parking lot. A few minutes later, we're led to Tori, who got out of surgery while I was being interrogated. From what we were told, the removed the scissors and stitched her arm, as well as the muscle and tissue damaged from the scissors.

By some weird reason, they kept the scissors. I don't know why, but Lt. Jordan was told that the scissors were washed and set aside for until after Tori was ready to leave.

"She wants to talk to you." Trina says with a growl as we walk up to Tori's room. "Touch her, or stand too close to her, and you'll be the one in the bed." She warns as we walk in.

"Hey, Tori." Lt. Jordan says, walking up to Tori, after closing the door.

"Hey, Jay." Tori says with a scratch voice.

"How's your arm?" Lt. Jordan, or Jay, asks softly.

"Numb." Tori says quietly, not quite seeing me I guess.

"You wanted to speak to her?" Lt. Jordan asks, stepping aside. When she sees me, Tori's body tenses, the heart rate monitor attached to her increasing. "Don't worry, I'm here to make sure she doesn't do anything." She assures Tori, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I say, my eyes locked on the bandages around her arm, the hint of red where the scissors broke her skin.

"Why did you do it?" Tori asks, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I didn't like you flirting with Beck so much." I admit, looking away. "I just wanted to scare you, throw the scissors at the locker beside your head. But before I did, Cat passed me, making me hesitate so I didn't her. And I didn't notice you move until it was too late." I say, starting to cry. "I am so sorry, Tori." I say, collapsing down, my guilt taking over.

"I was never flirting with him." Tori admits, her voice sounding less hoarse. When I look up at her, I see Lt. Jordan moving a paper cup away from her lips. "I noticed how you two seemed distant again, like when you broke up the last time, and I was trying to help him. I knew if I went to you, you'd ignore me and walk away." She says, eyes closed. "I just wanted to help." She says, laying against the pillow.

"I'm such an idiot." I say, staying on the ground. "Please, whatever it takes, I'll prove to you how sorry I am." I say, not looking at her.

"Come on." Lt. Jordan says when Tori tells her she's tired.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I'm led out of her room.

"You're lucky." Trina tells me as Lt. Jordan closes the door behind us. "Tori's not pressing charges, and insisted that you don't do jail time." She tells me, standing in front of me. "If I see one more pair of scissors in your hands, or even on your locker, I will not hesitate to snap your neck and spine. Do I make myself clear?" She warns me, crossing her arms.

"Crystal." I whisper, staring at my feet.

"Good. Dad called and said your dad is paying Tori's hospital fee. Didn't say why." Trina says, walking past me and into Tori's room.

I don't see Tori for a few weeks after that. She stayed home from school after being cleared from the hospital.

In that time, I was somehow allowed to rejoin Hollywood Arts, but I had to get a new locker, my old one being destroyed after what I did to Tori.

My old friends, and now ex-boyfriend, ignored me when I came back a few days after everything happened, same with everyone else in Hollywood Arts, even Sikowitz and Lane. Even Sinjin won't go near me.

The day Tori returned to Hollywood Arts, she surprised everyone by walking up to me, my locker now decorated with a dark grey background and a Full Moon, this one a navy blue instead of pale white. "Hey." She says shyly, stopping a few feet away from me.

"Hey." I say nervously, afraid to look at her. Since I came back to Hollywood Arts, I have yet to lock eyes with anyone, keeping my gaze on my feet or something, but never a person. "How's your arm healing?" I ask, clearing my throat, regretting it. "I'm sorry. That was stupid." I say, shaking my head.

"It's fine. Still sore, but I can still move it at least." Tori says, looking away. "How have you been?" She asks, shifting nervously.

"You don't want to know." I say honestly, pulling my sleeves down. What no one, expect me, know, is that since I got home after somehow being cleared, though it's still on record, I started cutting. My grief getting the best of me every night when I was home alone, no one around to stop me.

"Oh. I see." Tori says, nodding her head when she sees how my hands prevent my sleeves from riding up.

"West." Andre says with a low growl, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Trina behind him, all glaring at me.

"Don't." Tori says, surprising all of us, when she steps between me and her friends. "Please." She says when they stare at her in shock.

"She could have killed you." Trina says, glaring at me over Tori's shoulder, inadvertently quoting what Tori said during the whole 'The Wood' thing.

"But she didn't. It was an accident." Tori says, surprising us all more by defending me.

"It doesn't make it better" Beck says, staring at Tori. "Accident or not, she threw scissors at you. She's lucky she didn't kill you." He says, looking at her.

"I'll be fine." She says confidently. "Go to class. We'll be there in a minute." She tells them, nodding her head.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want to prove how sorry I am." I say, looking away from her.

"Tell me something." Tori says simply after a short moment of silence.

"Anything." I say, desperate.

"What were you and Beck fighting about before all this happened?" She asks.

"You." I answer, finally looking her in the eyes. "I thought he was trying to date you or something, and I got jealous with how much he was talking to you and sitting by you when we sat at lunch or went to Karaoke Dokie or Nozu." I say, whispering.

"There was nothing to be jealous of." Tori says, looking me in the eyes. "I don't know why he sat so close to me all the time, but I was never interested in him." She tells me, using her left arm to rub my shoulder.

"You did. I saw how you looked at him on your first day." I say, no anger in my voice.

"At first, yeah, I had a crush on him. But I got over that quickly. I stopped around the time of the fight scene." She says, flinching when she sees me grimace at the mention of the fight scene.

"I'm sorry, Tori. About everything." I tell her, pulling into a gentle hug, being careful of her right arm.

"Come on. Don't want to be late." She says, hooking her left arm with my right and walking to class with me.

"As I was saying, you…" Sikowitz says, stopping himself when we open the door. "Tori, Jade." He says, surprised at seeing us together.

"Sikowitz." I say with a small nod.

"Hey." Tori says with a small smile.

"So, planning on stabbing her again, West?" A girl, shorter than me with long blonde hair, says with a sneer from across the room.

"I should go." I say, making an attempt to turn and leave.

"Wait." Sikowitz says, stopping me. "Tori, why do you show no ill will towards Jade?" He asks, surprising us all by sounding serious, not how we're used to.

"Because I know she regrets it. I don't forgive her, not yet. But it's possible." Tori says honestly, sitting beside Andre, leaving the spot beside her for me.

"Yeah, regrets not killing you." The blonde says spitefully.

"That's enough. You've been a bigger gank than Jade since this happened. Not another word." Sikowitz says, cutting off the blonde before she can say anything else. "As I was saying." Sikowitz says, resuming his lesson.

Later that day for lunch, Tori guides me over to our usual table, where I've been avoiding since I came back. When we sit down, no one makes a noise, everyone simply looking at me as they eat.

In the middle of lunch, Ryder Daniels, who has been talking shit on me, and even Tori, since I came back, walks up to us and pushes past me, sitting between me and Tori.

"So, Tori, I hear your arm's almost as good as new. Want to test it out and give me a handy?" Ryder asks, sitting too close to her.

Before anyone can say anything, I lose it. I stand up, grab him by the back of the neck, and push him face first into the table. "When I release you, you will walk away and leave her the fuck alone, you pathetic piece of shit." I say, pushing down.

"Let me go, you crazy cunt." Ryder says, trying to struggle out of my grip.

"No. You will pay for saying that." I say through gritted teeth, pulling him back, making him fall onto his back on the ground.

"Stop. You can't get another assault charge." Tori says, stopping me from jumping on him and beating him.

"Leave. You're lucky Tori's here, or I'd rip your tiny fucking dick off and shove it up your ass." I warn him, smirking when he starts to crawl away.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have done that." Tori says, guiding me back to our seats and trying to relax me.

"I'm sorry. I just lost it." I say, sighing. "Shit, I just fucked myself, didn't I?" I ask, closing my eyes.

Thankfully, Ryder or anyone else didn't turn me in. Though, Ryder probably didn't because Trina heard about what he said and threatened to kick his balls into his throat for saying that to Tori.

**That's it for this one. I purposely left things between Tori and Jade open to interpretation. Do they become friends, more? Who knows? I'll leave it to your imagination. I just wanted to try something new for me.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
